Life Is Sweet
by BumBums
Summary: Join Naruko in her life full of crazy beautiful women, insane enemies, and crazy mysteries of who is her real family and why she even lives such a life GODLY NARUKO/FUTANARI NARUKO/BIG HAREM/OOC CHARACTERS (Tons of lemons/and sasuke with civilian council bashing)


**AN/: Hey there you guyz! this is my first story and hopefully not my last. If you haven't read my bio, then you should know that all of my storie are mostly smutt and lemons and nothing else, adding to the fact that the MC of the story will always be godlike or a god in terms of power.**

 **This little story here is pretty simple, Naruto will be a futanari with a very extra-ordinary penis and some of the females will be futanari**

 **A quick warning though= Do not take this story seriously. It will be relatively short to some degree of maybe 5 or 6 chapters which are all lemons full of erotic and nasty lemons of all sorts. Watersports and foot jobs are regular occurrences so don't be shocked when you see something like that happening. Also, all characters are OOC to the max, courtesy of my beta reader Emily -SLQ- Harry.**

 _ **+(XZZZZ)**_ +

 _Naruko Uzumaki...A young 13 year old girl who lived in the village hidden in the leaves was living...quite the life. Naruko is a girl who grew up around most things for her life as expected. Like any other normal girl with normal things about her, she was born with the burden of being the jinchuriki of the great and mighty nine tailed fox and lived a life of harm from the populace of the village as she was treated badly... for a very short time that is._

 _Naruko by all means lived a childhood of a jinchuriki,...but all of that changed on the very date and time of her 6 birthday as that was what changed the life of the young blonde Uzumaki for the rest of her now current immortal life..._

Here we find Naruko Uzumaki, a tall tan skinned girl who was dressed in blue and yellow jump suit pants and a white T-shirt that did little to hide her over developed DD-cup breasts along with her red Konoha ninja headband tied around her neck, and she wore no shoes as her beautiful feet were exposed to the bare ground. Naruko has three beautiful thin whisker marks on each side of her face, clear blue eyes and long yellow blonde hair tied in to two pony tails that reach past her bubble but.

Nauko smiled to herself as she walked into training ground 7 and saw her team standing their waiting for her...

 **=In the Hokage tower=**

"Good morning to the both of you".

In the Hokage's office, here we find three people as one of them is obviously Hiruzen Sarutobi the current and third hokage of Konoha sitting at his desk and the second person is a heavily muscular tall dark skinned man named A the yondaime raikage of Kumogakure and lastly was a tall beautiful woman with a noticeable large pair of breasts, Tsunade Senju, who is dressed in her usual attire sitting next to the yondaime raikage.

"Good morning Sarutobi-sensei. Good morning to you too A-san. It seems likes it's finally time Naruko gets to inherit what she deserves. And I finally get to come back here again. Permanenatly this time though" said Tsunade. A grunted then said "I never really thought such a special case could really come true. The Uzumaki have always been rumoured to be closely related to some sort of Deity, but I never-the-less tried to think of it being this big".

"Hai" said Hiruzen "Before anything else happens, I must remind the you both of what happened to Naruko and how special she is. Do you both agree not to let this out of this room?" Both Tsunade and A nodded their heads and Hiruzen continued...

"Naruko Uzumaki is a very special case, and a case that is mostly known in all of the countries along with all the Kages of the great villages. Her well being is more valuable, and important as her Jinchuriki status is.

According to something Kushina Uzumaki left for me to read before she passed on, Minato Namikaze is not Nauko's true biological Father, as Kushina was pregnant before she became intimate with Minato. Kushina wrote to me that when she was still living in Uzushiogakure as a child, the Uzukage and Mito Uzumaki had told her that she was prophesied to carry the child of their living ancestor, the sage of the six paths. This child would grow up to prevent any more wars and conflict in the world, and would maintain balance as nothing as it is now will not change, and all the countries of the elemental nations would agree to this once this child finally decides what is to be the faith of this world.

Once the child reaches six years of age, the sage's mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki would gift the child with sexual enhancements making the child both genders at the same time, and gain all of the known abilities of both the sage and the sage's mother. It was Tsunade's responsibility to make sure that Naruko is to remain a virgin through womanhood but have her experience the loss of her manhood's virginity to give the child pleasures of all sorts whether good or painful. Today will be the start of Naruko gaining those abilities and coming to terms of her life. The daimyos of all the countries have come to agree on what is to be given to Naruko, as A, myself and the other Kages of the great Villages will follow those orders to the letter. The first being Naruko promoted a higher Ninja rank after every time she manages to increase her threat class rank from D to SSS rank. As we speak, Kakashi is briefing her that she will now be promoted to chunin on my order and that of the Fire Daimyo since her Ninja rank has went to C rank, and she will be taking regular missions alone or assisting other teams in this matter.

A, you shall be sending over the nibi jinchuriki and also one of Tsunade's best picks to be Naruko's concubines, along with the daughter of the Kazekage who is yet to arrive here for the chunin exams. Tsunade, you have returned on my order to also be one of Naruko's concubine and you shall now be officially apart of konoha's ranks once again. Everything will take it's cause as Naruko will get everything, step by step. Is that clear enough?".

Both A and Tsunade agreed as Tsunade stood up and left the room with A leaving in a lighting shunshin. The sandaime kokage stood up from his chair and looked at the window staring down the village as he thought to himself...

 _'It seems that life will soon become a lot more interesting for Naruko. But what does this mean for us all? Is peace truly achievable through the sage's last born child?'..._

 **=Back Naruko...=**

Naruko was shocked to say the least. She had just been told by Kakashi that she will no longer be a genin as she is now a chunin by not only the order of the Sandaime Hokage, but the Fire Daimyo too. Her team mates were also shocked by this new information revealed, with Sasuke being angered mostly.

"How and why is this happening?! How can she be promoted so easily when she didn't score as high as me?! Why?! I demand an answer, Hatake!" said Sasuke, with Kakashi sighing as he replied "I would like it if you called me by name and not as your equal Sasuke, and I don't know why this is happening, but that's all I am supposed to know".

Sakura looked at Nauko to see she was now looking down to the ground with a sad expression, and walked up to her and said "Naruko-kun. Aren't you happy that you get to become one step closer to you're dreams? What's wrong?"

Naruko looked up to Sakura, then smiled and hugged her as she responded "Well...Yes, I am happy about the promotion. I was really looking forward to being in the chunin exams and becoming a chunin with you, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy that I get to be promoted so quickly, even though it's too odd. I'll miss you and Kakashi sensei. Alot". Sakura smiled and hugged back as she responded "You wanna celebrate later on today? We can go on a date if you like".

Naruko grinned from ear to ear as she nodded quickly, making Sakura giggle at Naruko's antics. Nauto pulled awayfrom he hugged and walked to Kakashi and bowed to the masked-jounin as she said "Thank you for teaching me what I know, Kakashi-sensei. It might be very little knowledge, but I will do my best to use it out there in missions. I enjoyed my time being apart of team 7, and I won't forget it". Kakashi eye-smiled, and was about to say something but was stopped by Sasuke who said "You don't deserve any of this, Naruko. I don't know why you're being treated this way, but you don't deserve it!".

Naruko rolled her eyes and left the training ground, not before giving Sakura one last kiss on her forehead which got the pink haired girl to smile and blush.

….

….

Here we find Naruko walking slowly to the hokage tower in a slow pace as she was thinking to herself...

 _'Promoted? How...and more importantly...why? It's only been about a month since I became genin, and I only did a few D-rank missions and one C-turn-A rank mission. Maybe it's because I fought Zabuza-san and Haku since that is in my Bingo book page, but that can't be it. (sigh) Alot of strange stuff has been happening to me since my sixth birthday, especially waking up in my apartment with...with this whole new penis between my legs and all those slave contracts of a lot of women...(sigh) If there really is a god up there, what have I done for you to change my life in such a way?'_

 **It's my responsibility as your grandmother to look after you, Naruko**

"Huh?" said Naruko as she looked around to see who was talking to her, but saw no one and just put it off as something she thought up. Naruko finally arrived a the Hokage tower and was told to go straight to the Hokage's office by thw lady sitting at the administration counter. Once she was there, the door was already open and walked in to see Hiruzen talking to a tall girl, just the same height as Naruko as this girl was dressed in black anbu pants with black shinobi sandals and a short-sleeved black shirt with a white leather belt collar around her neck. The girl has has long blond her that reach past her firm ass and has gorgeous dark eyes.

"Ah. I see you have decided to come and see me over the news you have been given, Naruko-chan. Please, come in and close the door behind you." said Hiruzen as Naruko did what she was asked and sat down on chair next to her fellow blonde.

"Naruko, I would like for you to meet Yugito Nii. She comes all the way from the Village hidden in the Clouds" said Hiruzen. Naruko looked over to Yugito and said "Hi. My name is-

Yugito smiled showing her cat like kanines and said "I already know your name. Your Naruko Uzumaki, right?". Naruko nodded, and looked back to Hiruzen as he continued...

"Yugito now lives here, as she has been transported over to Konoha on a recent truce Konoha and Kumo have made, and she is also a Jinchuriki as she holds the Two tailed cat. Your first assignment as chunin is to have Yugito settled in and be her guard since she has made the decision not to be a kunoichi any longer". Naruko nodded and replied "I accept the assignment, Jiji. I'll make sure to be with her and protect from any trouble. But...can I ask why am I being promoted?".

Yugito giggled, getting Naruko's attention as Yugito said "Because of your threat level, silly! A jinchuriki is given a ninja rank based upon his or her threat level. My threat level is C-rank which makes me, or I made me a chunin like your are now!"

"She is correct, Naruko-chan" said Hiruzen "Jinchuriki are much more different from regular ninja, including clan head and future clan heads too, Now then, why don't you give Yugito a tour around Konoha and take her back to the 3 third district hotel. And be sure to arrive at the council chambers tomorrow". Naruko nodded, and was about to talk but was stopped by Yugito who got up and took Naruko by hand, forcing her to stand up and follow Yugito out the Office.

…...

…...

Here we find Naruko and Yugito walking in the 9th District section of Konoha as Naruko was nearly done with the tour around Konoha...

"Sooooo...If you don't mind me asking, why did you quit being a ninja?" said Naruko. Yugito responded "Well to be honest, I never really wanted to be a ninja. I only became one since I needed to know how to protect myself and be a jinchuriki. Being a Jinchuriki was what I actually wanted to be in the first place". Naruko raised her right eyebrow and asked "You wanted to be a Jinchuriki? Why?"

"Back in Kumo, being a Jinchuriki is like being a king or queen and God entrusting you with the power, which is having a bijuu sealed into you in other words. In Kumo, there is the Eight tails and that particular Bijuu is only passed down in the Raikage's family only. The Two tails, on the other hand, is something only a Kunoichi of Kumo can volunteer to carry. It just so happens that my mother was friends with the Eight tails Jinchuriki, and put in a good word for me to be Matatabi's Jinchuriki".

"Wow" said Naruko "That's...that's sort of different from what I know about a Jinchuriki". Yugito nodded, then looked over to Naruko and said "Before I got here, I learned a lot about you from the Sandaime Hokage. You're situation must have be hard, huh?". Naruko chuckled and replied "It used to be, but everything change when I turned six. I used to get shunned by people, be called a freak and hated by everyone. But it just all stopped. I woke on that day expecting a mob of people to come and raid my house and then try to kill me, but nothing happened. I guess I can say my prayers were finally answered-"

"But you didn't account for being a Futanari?" said Yugito, with Naruko stopping as she looked shocked from what Yugito just said...

"I know about that" said Yugito "The sandaime shared that information with me. And don't worry, I don't find it weird that you have a penis and a vagina at the same time, I'm actually surprised that you are fertile in both of them! But how does it feel to go to the bathroom, or masturbate when you need to?". Naruko blushed as she said "Not as normal as you think".

After twenty minutes of walking, Naruko finally stopped and said to Yugito it was time for her to go back to her apartment.

"Naruko, wait!" said Yugito, stopping Naruko from doing a Leaf shunshin...

"There is something you need to now...I'm not only here for what you heard...but I'm also here on a slave contract between me and you. My mom and your mom made it happen before we were both born".

Naruko eye-widened at the news and nearly tripped over a stone if it wasn't for Yugito catching her. Yugito looked at Naruko with a concerned look and said "I'm sorry for dropping that one you, but I needed to tell you as soon as we got out of the tower. Your mom got you in a lot of arrange marriages, and some of them are even slave contacts like mine. But if it's anything to go by, I don't want you to get into a relationship that you don't want-

"No no! It's okay" said Naruko "I already knew about that. I have all the slave contracts of a lot women here in Konoha. Those contracts work by me activating a memory seal that was placed on whoever signed the slave contract, and I haven't started on using them yet. The reason why I got that shocked about what you said was because I didn't know my mother made more contracts outside the village! So...so I'm guessing you-

Yugito nodded and said "Yeah. You're always in heat and you constantly need to have sex to stop yourself from going nuts and letting the seal slip causing the Kyuubi's chakra to poison your coils, aaaaaaand if you don't fuck somebody, not only will you have a case of the blue balls, but you'll begin to-

"OKAY! If you know about it, don't say it out here!" said Naruko as she became a blushing mess from what Yugito was saying. Yugito giggled and caressed Naruko's cheek and said "I don't have a place to stay, and I don't mind sleeping with you, so long as you don't mind it either". Naruko sighed and replied "Fine. You can live with me, but I really need to release right now. Are you willing to help out with that".

Yugito leaned in and kissed Naruko right on the lips and pulled back from it to say "You don't need to ask. Just say when where and I'm all yours".

…..

…..

In the bedroom of Naruko's apartment, here find Naruko standing with Yugito as the two blondes were currently in a make out session with Naruko dominating Yugito, causing her to moan sensually as she helped Naruko take off her shirt(leaving the Ninja headband on) by lifting it of her and pulling away from the kiss as Yugito started to trail kiss from Naruko's cheeks, ears then her neck. Naruko's back began to arched a little as tent began to be more and more visible in her jumpsuit pants, which didn't go unnoticed by Yugito who began to massage Naruko's breasts and play with her erect nipples.

"Hmmmm...Yugito...(moans)S-stop! This...(Moans)This isn't right" said Naruko as she could barely contain her lust. Yugito stopped her activities then nibbled on Naruko's nose as she said "Naruko. Sex is the most important part of your life. You should worry who your having sex with. We can get to know each other better, but what's more important is me servicing you in any way I can. So relax, okay?" said Yugito as she kissed Naruko, and looked to see her blushing immensely as Naruko nodded slowly and responded "O-okay. You can suck on it for now. I don't want us to fuck. I just need to cum, that's all".

"Hai...Naruko-sama" said Yugito slowly got on to her knees while she kept trialling kisses down from Naruko's neck, her left breasts and nipple to her well toned stomach and cute belly button with the seal around it. Yugito finally got onto her knees and pulled down the jumpsuit pants, leaaving Naruko naked from head to toe. Before Yugito could do anything, she felt something slap her right cheek and looked to see it was Naruko's penis throbbing really hard with pre-cum dripping from it's urethra. Yugito eye-widened and gasped at it's sheer size and said...

"My God...It's so fucking big! An it looks so tasty!". Naruko scratched the back of her head sheepishly and blushed as she said "9 to 10 inches long and three inches thick. I can get bigger and thinker if I wanted it to".

Yugito smirked as she slowly began to jerk it a little, causing Naruko to bit her lip, then she licked the head of the throbbing rod enjoying the taste of the pre-cum. Yugito slowly licked the cock from it's balls all the way up to the mushroom head then sloooowly began to engulf Naruko's penis half way. Naruko tried her best to hold back the moans but failed as she clenched her eyes shut from the pleasure she was given by Yugito.

Yugito relaxed her throat muscles, then further pushed herself down to swallow the whole thing down. She looked up to Naruko then guided her hands to her head, making Naruko realise what Yugito wanted her to do. Naruko started off slowly face fucking Yugito in a slow pace, and moan from the vibrations she felt from her throat. Yugito hands reached down to her pants and began to touch her wet cunt as her panties became wet from being face-raped by Naruko's large penis.

"Ah! Aaaaaah fuuuuck...(Moans loudly) Yugito! Yugito, your mouth is so great! and throat is sooo good!" Said Naruko as she started to pick up the pace on Yugito's head. Yugito wrapped her tongue around Naruko's shaft as best as she could, which made Naruko even more aroused as her moans got even more louder. After about 15 minutes, Naruko fel something begin to build up inside of her and looked down to Yugito as she said "Yu-(moans) Yugito! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!". Yugito couldn't talk but moan in agreement for Naruko to cum inside her mouth, and Naruko did just that as he scream in ecstasy from her orgasm as her penis started cumming. Yugito tried to swallow most of the cum, but some of it got out from the corners of her mouth, and pushed herself off of Naruko's cumming cock to cough some out, only to get sprayed byNaruko's cum in the face and her chest too, messing up her short-sleave shit with thick cum stains.

After a full minute, Naruko's orgasm finally calmed down, but her penis was still super erect with pre-cum slowly leaking out into small drops.

"(Sigh) Soooo amazing. I've orgasmed like that. Thank you, Yugito" said Naruko as she looked down to see Yugito still touching herself and asked "Yugito? Are you okay? You look like you need to pee or something".

"You have no idea!(bites back moaning) I need to pee! I forgot that I've been holding it since I left Kumo! Oh fuck! I'm gonna pee on your floor! This so embarrassing!" said Yugito as her ass fell onto her feet, and soiled her pants with urine as the floor got wet from the whiz flooding onto it through Yugito's wet pants.

Yugito sighed in relief and said "I'm really sorry I did. I couldn't hold myself-

"No, It's okay, Yugito. I sometimes pee on the floor when I'm too lazy to go to the bathroom" said Naruko as she help Yugito on to the bed and took of her anbu pants and shoes to see her black panties wet from the urine. Yugito pulled the panties down and kicked them off, showing her cute and small vagina to Naruko with a small black patch of pubic hair. Yugito looked up to Naruko and smirked as she saw her staring at her pee-dripping pussy and said "Like what you see, Naruko-sama?".

Naruko smiled as she responded "I looks cute, Yugito. And why do you call me -sama?"

"Because I want to" said Yugito "I am basically your slave, remember?". Naruko nodded, and walked up to her closet to pick out a short orange skirt with long-sleeved orange and blue stripe shirt.

"Where are you going, Naruko-sama?" Said Yugito as she relaxed onto the bed with her short-sleeved shirt still on but her lower half fully exposed as the wind was soothing to the skin of her legs. Naruko was done dressing up and walked over to Yugito as she said "I have to meet someone. I'll be back soon, and by the way, thanks again for helping me release. I haven't released in about 2 weeks and the person who normally helps out is currently in a coma because of...well, me".

Naruko bent over and kissed Yugito on the lips with Yugito opening her mouth for Naruko to briefly dominate before pulling back from the kiis. Yugito saw Naruko's still-hard-and-throbbing 10inches long and 3inches thick penis clearly visible from undernieth her shirt and asked "Are you gonn walk around with that?". Naruko did a ram handsign causing her penis to vanish from sight a she said "My penis is erect 24/7 so I use a genjutsu to hide it from sight. Ofcourse, there are some people girls who still want to stair and others can see through, but I got used to it. Trust me, my cock can grow up until the mushroom head reached to my nose. I can control the length and width of dick.

I'll see you later...Yugito-chan. I have some food in the fridge and Microwave if you get hungry".

Naruko left the apartment to go see Sakura, leaving a half naked Yugito sleep as she closed her eyes...

 **' _It looks like our lives are gonna_ _be more_ _fun, Yugito-_ _chan_ _'_**

'They sure are, Mata-chan...they sure are'...

 **+_+END CHAPER+_+**

..


End file.
